Protection
by DisabledPeaches
Summary: Trucy gets a call from her boyfriend Doug and gets scared will Apollo protect her. Come aboard and find out! (First story and lemon.)
1. The Call

Protection

Chapter 1: The Call

"When is he going to show up?" Trucy thought. "What are you waiting on?" Apollo asked. "It's my date he was supposed to show up 14 minutes ago." She said sadly. "He hasn't called you yet?" Apollo asked. She shook her head. But then they a ringtone, it was Trucy's Cell Phone. "THAT MUST BE HIM!" Trucy said with excitement. "Hello Doug, are we still going on our date?" Trucy asked. "Wait…where did you hear that?" Apollo heard the worry in her voice. "OK Doug, I don't know who told you that but I'm not cheating on you." She said. "I NEVER SAID THAT!" Trucy said with anger. "DOUG YOU CAN'T TRUST EVERYTHING YOU HEAR!" She said walking to her room. Apollo decided not to follow her. "CODY AND LARRY ARE ALWAYS TELLING LIES!" YOU CAN'T BELIEVE THEM THEY'RE LYING! She yelled. Apollo decided to have just a little listen on what's going on. "N-NO, please don't come over!" "Please I'm begging you don't come over please." Trucy said with worry. When Apollo heard this he busted into her room and yanked the phone. "HELLO, WHO IS THIS?" Apollo said with much rage in his voice." I'M APOLLO, TRUCY'S CARETAKER!" "KNOW TELL ME, . .YOU!" His voice was so loud that it actually scared Trucy. "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF TRUCY CHEATED ON YOU OR NOT, YOU'RE NOT GOING NOWHERE NEAR HER!" "YOU HEAR ME!" Everytime Apollo said a word Trucy could hear the rage just building up. "IF YOU COME ANYWHERE NEAR THIS HOUSE YOU'RE DEAD UNDERSTAND ME!" Apollo screamed. He hanged up the phone and when he turned around he saw Trucy with tears in her eyes. "Trucy…I'm sorry if I scared you." Apollo apologized. "*sniff* no, *sniff* it's ok Apollo." Trucy sniffled. She walked up to Apollo and gave him a hug. "Thank You Apollo."


	2. The Intruder

Protection

Chapter 2: The Intruder

September 18, 2026

While Trucy was in High School, Apollo was at work working on another murder case. To Trucy's surprise Doug wasn't at school today. "Where could Doug be? Oh I hope he still not mad at me". Trucy thought. When Trucy got back from school she saw a light on. "That's weird I don't see Apollo's car." She walked into the house when something jumped in front of her. "DOUG!" she screamed. She tried to scream as loud she could but it was muffled by Doug's hand." HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Her muffled scream said. Doug dragged her to Apollo's room and threw her on the bed. "PLEASE DOUG, DON'T THIS!" She begged. Doug suddenly pulled out a pocket knife and put it close to her neck. "Shut up." Doug said. "Now you are going to tell me everything that happened. And I find you cheated on me, you're dead you hear me." Trucy nodded her head scared out of her mind. "OK, I was at the back of the school with Klavier." "BUT WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING I SWEAR." She yelled. "What were you two doing?" Doug said seriously. "We were talking." Trucy saw the rage in his eyes. "WHAT WERE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Doug yelled bringing the knife closer to her neck. "A-About school." She said nervously. "You just stuttered." "Are you lying to me?" Doug said. "N-NO I SWEAR I'M NOT LYING" She said almost crying. (A few minutes later of explaining.) "D-Doug c-can I please have a break." "Alright, but you only get 10 minutes." "What a minute…you were about to call Apollo weren't you." She grabbed Trucy by the collar and threw on the bed and pinned her down. "DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO TRICK ME!" He yelled. "I WASN'T GOING TO TRICK YOU I SWEAR!" She screamed." YES YOU WERE!" He yelled back. "NO I WASN'T PLEASE LET ME GO!" She begged. Apollo just got back from work with another case solved. Trucy heard the door open knowing Apollo was home. "APOLLO HELP, HELP ME PLEASE!" She yelled. Apollo ran as fast he could and busted through the door. When Apollo saw Doug he tackled him into the wall and fought him. "I thought I told you to never come here." Apollo said. Apollo kicked Doug in the right in the stomach. "NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE." As soon as Doug was about to crawl away, Apollo grabbed the back of his jacket. "Now let me tell you something, if you ever try to hurt Trucy again I'll guarantee you won't be so lucky." "UNDERSTAND!" Apollo yelled with anger. Doug nodded his head and ran away. Apollo walked back to Trucy. Trucy's head was the pillow crying her eyes out. "Hey, are you ok." Apollo asked. "Y-Yes, *sniff* I'm ok." Trucy walked up to Apollo and gave him a hug. "T-Thank Y-You Apollo." "You're Welcome." Apollo said softly.


	3. Reward

Protection

Chapter 3: Reward

September 20, 2026

"It's been two days since Doug tried to kill me." Trucy thought. "I think Apollo deserves a reward." Trucy said happily. "Good Morning." Trucy said cheerfully. "Good Morning." Apollo said back. "Um, Apollo can I tell you something." She said nervously." "Sure, what is it?" Apollo asked. "T-Thank you for saving my life on Thursday." Trucy said. "You're welcome." "Anyway how was your day?" Apollo asked. "Fine, How was yours." Trucy asked back. "Not so good," Apollo said. "Well, I could show you something to brighten up your day." "How are you going to do that, with a magic trick?" Apollo joked. "I'll show you." She said. Trucy walked up to Apollo and mashed her lips against Apollo. She broke the kiss thinking Apollo wouldn't respond. But Apollo kiss her back, it was so strong that Trucy fell to the ground. "Geez Apollo, please try to be more careful." Trucy said. "Sorry." Apollo joked. They resumed kissing until Apollo put his hand on Trucy's breast. Causing Trucy to moan inside Apollo's mouth. "Does that feel good?" Apollo said seductively. Trucy nodded her head. "I thought it would." Apollo said. Apollo unbuttoned her shirt and started sucking on her breast. Trucy moaned loudly. Apollo took notice and stared sucking harder. "A-A-Apollo t-that feels so good." Trucy said moaning. "Did Doug ever do this?" Apollo asked while sucking. "O-Only once." "B-But it wasn't as good." Trucy said moaning even louder. "I knew it." Apollo said. Apollo looked down and noticed Trucy's panties were wet. Apollo looked back at Trucy and noticed she closed her eyes, embarrassed. "Oh, you're such a naughty girl." Apollo said seductively while rubbing her through her panties. She screeched at the pleasure. "P-Please don't call me Apollo." Trucy said moaning. "Why, are you afraid to admit you are?" Apollo asked. Trucy stayed quiet. Apollo took off her panties and started licking her pussy. "APOLLO!" she screamed while grabbing the bed sheets. "You like don't you?" Apollo asked. "I do." Trucy said quietly. "What?" "I can't hear you" Apollo teased. "I like it." She said louder. "What?" He said still teasing. "I LIKE IT." She yelled. "I thought you would." He said still licking her. "You taste good Trucy." Apollo said. "Really?" "Doug never told me that." She said. "Please forget about Doug, he wasn't good enough for you." Apollo said. Apollo continued to lick her. "Oh M-MY GOD APOLLO, I'M GONNA CUM!" She shrieked as she reached climax. She was breathing heavily. "Alright, I pleasured you long enough." "Now it's time for you to pleasure me." Apollo pulled out his stiff member and Trucy screamed in terror. "It's so big" Trucy said. She grabbed his member and started to plant soft kisses on the tip of it causing him to moan. "Mmm, Trucy that feels good." He muttered. When she heard this she decided to put her whole mouth on his hard penis. "OH MY GOD." He yelled in pleasure. "I'M GONNA CUM AHHHH." Apollo climaxed. Trucy's eyes widened at the amount of cum that came out of Apollo's member. "I want you swallow every drop." "OK". Apollo said. Trucy nodded swallowing every drop of semen. "Now it's time finish this." Apollo said. Apollo put his member inside Trucy's Pussy. "AAHHH" Trucy screamed in both pain and pleasure. A tear came out of Trucy's eye. Apollo wiped the tear off her face. "OK, he can move." She said quietly. Apollo did what Trucy's wished he started to move. He moved slowly but he started to move quicker and quicker. "AAAHH, APOLLO THAT FEELS GOOD!" She shrieked in pleasure. "AH, TRUCY I'M ABOUT TO CUM." Apollo screamed close to climax. "ME TO!" The both reached climax. They laid on the bed for a few minutes panting. "By the way Trucy did you really cheat on Doug?" Apollo asked. "Of course I did" Trucy replied. "Really who was it?" Apollo asked. "With you silly." She said with a smile on her face. Apollo smiled back. "I love you Trucy." Apollo said softly. "I love you too Apollo."


	4. Doug's Call

Protection

Doug's Call

"Bye mom, I'm going on my date." Doug said waving his mom goodbye. "Ok Bye." Doug's mom said. Doug walked out and then got a ringtone. "Hello." "What's up Doug?" Cody said. "I was just about to go on my date." Doug said. "Who's the lucky girl?" Cody asked. "Trucy" Doug replied. "Oh, I'm sorry for you bro." Cody said. "Wait what are you talking about." Doug said confused. "Trucy is cheating on you bro." Cody said. "WHAT, WHO IS HE?" Doug yelled with anger. "OK, Larry told that she's cheating on you with Klavier." Cody said. Doug just stood there frozen and shocked at that statement. "Hello?" "Hello?" Cody hanged up. "That's it I clearing this up." Doug said. Doug called Trucy's phone. "Hello Doug, are we still going on our date?" Trucy asked. "Trucy, are you cheating on me." Doug asked. "Wait…where did you hear that?" Trucy asked with worry. "So you are cheating on me." Doug said with a little rage. OK Doug, I don't know who told you that but I'm not cheating on you." Trucy said. "YES YOU ARE LARRY TOLD ME THAT YOU SAID YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME WITH KLAVIER." He yelled. "I NEVER SAID THAT!" She yelled back. "DOUG YOU CAN'T TRUST EVERYTHING YOU HEAR!" She yelled. "WELL CODY AND LARRY TOLD ME!" He yelled even louder. "CODY AND LARRY ARE ALWAYS TELLING LIES!" "YOU CAN'T BELIEVE THEM THEY'RE LYING!" She yelled. "That's it; I come over there right now." "You just wait until I come over." Doug said with rage. "N-NO, please don't come over!" "Please I'm begging you don't come over please." Trucy pleaded with worry. Trucy was off the phone for a few seconds but then heard another voice. "HELLO, WHO IS THIS?!" Apollo yelled with much rage. "WHO ARE YOU?!" Doug yelled back. I'M APOLLO, TRUCY'S CARETAKER!" "NOW TELL ME . .YOU!" He yelled loudly. I'M DOUG, TRUCY'S DATE, SHE'S CHEATING ON ME. He yelled furiously. "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF TRUCY CHEATED ON YOU OR NOT, YOU'RE NOT GOING NOWHERE NEAR HER!" YOU HEAR ME!" Apollo yelled with rising anger. Doug just stopped talking for a few seconds. "B-But I…" IF YOU COME ANYWHERE NEAR THIS HOUSE YOU'RE DEAD UNDERSTAND ME!" He yelled. Apollo hanged up. "That's it I'm figuring this out."


End file.
